


Returning to DC

by April_kom_Trikru13, ComicBookGeek1818



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Angst, Beta Raven Reyes, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Griffins Adopted Raven, Head Chef Lexa, Omega Clarke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sous Chef Anya, Tattoos, Trikru Restaurant, Wolf Eye Color Matters, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_kom_Trikru13/pseuds/April_kom_Trikru13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBookGeek1818/pseuds/ComicBookGeek1818
Summary: Alphas with red eyes are the subject of kids' nightmares.  They are the boogeyman in the closet.  The creature in the woods.  The ghost in the cemetery.  Every parent and grandparent claims to have a story of someone killed or maimed by a red eyed wolf.Abby and Jake Griffin are no different.  They've told Clarke and Raven cautionary tales from the day they were old enough to understand.  So what happens after 6 years of being away, when the girls return home with two red eyed tattooed covered Alphas as their mates?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :). We are back again with another A/B/O story. A little background info before we get started. There are wolves in this story. Something neither one of us has done, but we are excited to give it a try. Everyone can shift into wolf form. They can also extend their canines, grow claws, and change their eyes without fully shifting. This usually happens when they are scared, upset, aroused, etc. Really any display of emotion.
> 
> A wolf's eye color is important. Like in tradition A/B/O, your scent establishes your status. In this story, so does your wolf's eye color.  
> Purple=Omega  
> Blue=Beta  
> Yellow=Weak/Normal Alpha  
> Orange=Strong Alpha  
> Red (Extremely rare)=Strongest Alpha possible
> 
> Packs and dens are not traditional in this. A den consists of your mate and your kids. Packs don't own territory. A pack is made up of your family and friends. A pup starts out belonging to their parents' pack. They go off to college and/or work and form a pack consisting of their friends. They find a mate and build a pack from there. There is still hierarchy in a pack, but think of it more like a social group than tradional pack. 
> 
> We hope all of that makes sense. Feel free to ask us questions in the comments below. Some things may be answered at a later date in the story and we won't want to give it away, but we will try to answer everything as best we can. If you don't feel comfortable asking questions here, our Twitter IDs are in our bios. You can always DM us there.
> 
> Anyways, on with the story. We apologize for any mistakes. We hope you enjoy the 1st chapter.

**Prologue: Clarke and Raven 8 Years Old**

**Clarke and Raven sit nervously on the couch as their parents kneel in front of them.  Jake Griffin pumps out calming pheromones as he smiles at them.  Abby places her hands gently on their legs to stop their nervous kicking.  She gives them a gentle smile before she speaks.**

**“The school called and informed us that you had an incident in class today.  Neither one of you is in trouble.  We just want to talk and make sure you’re alright.”**

**Clarke bites her lip as she shares a look with Raven.  They turn back to Abby but continue to say nothing.**

**“Do you understand what happened?” Abby asks carefully.**

**The girls share another look before shaking their heads.**

**Abby gently squeezes their legs before continuing.  “That’s alright.  I will try to explain and if you have any questions, I will try to answer them for you.  How does that sound?”  She waits for the girls to nod before moving forward.  “Well, you know how I’m an Alpha.  Alphas come in different strengths.  It helps establish dominance in this world.  Most Alphas like myself are in the middle to high range.  You can tell because their wolf has glowing yellow or orange eyes.  However, some Alphas are special.  Some Alpha wolves have red glowing eyes.  It is extremely rare.  Do you know what that means?”**

**“It means it doesn’t happen a lot” Raven pipes in.**

**Abby smiles “That’s right.  Those Alphas with red eyes are special, but you must be very careful of them.  They are dangerous.  They are very powerful and very volatile.”**

**Clarke’s face scrunches up “What does vola…vol…”**

**“Volatile”**

**“Yeah that, what does it mean?”**

**Jake speaks up “It means they are what we call hot blooded or unstable.  They can be fine one minute and very angry the next.  They can’t be controlled.  You saw an example of that today.”**

**“Kyle” Clarke adds.**

**Abby nods “Kyle lost his temper in class today.  The school said he hit and bit your teacher.  It took four teachers to drag him out of the room.  We know that must have been pretty scary for you and the rest of the class.  The principal told us there was a lot of blood.”**

**Raven nods “His eyes were glowing red and he looked really mad.”**

**“He lost control of his wolf.  That happens with a lot of red eyed Alphas.  You will probably never see another Alpha like that in your life, but if you do you have to be very careful.  Especially you Clarke, because you’re an Omega.  If you see another Alpha like that, stay away from them.  You’re my baby girls and I don’t want to ever see you hurt.  Do you understand?”**

**Clarke and Raven nod “We understand mama.”**

**“Good.  Do you have any questions girls?”**

**“Are all red eyed Alphas bad mama?” Clarke asks.**

**“Yes, they are baby.  Like I said, you will most likely never see one again.  So, you don’t need to worry.  But if you do, stay very far away from them.  Okay?”**

**Clarke smiles and nods “Okay mama.”**

\----------

Clarke’s eyes flutter open as the early morning sunlight begins to shine through the large floor to ceiling windows that make up one wall of the bedroom.  She stretches as best she can with her mate’s warm body molded to her back and a possessive arm holding tight around her middle.  She slowly maneuvers around in her mate’s arms careful not to wake her.  A growl rumbles in the Alpha’s chest and Clarke groans as sharp claws dig into her lower back.  Clarke massages the back of her mate’s neck to calm her and reassure her that she’s not going anywhere.  The claws in her back slowly recede, gentle fingertips taking their place.  Clarke is relieved when she doesn’t feel any blood trickle out of the shallow wounds.  They’ve already had to replace five sets of sheets this month and the elderly lady at the linens store has started giving them funny looks.  Clarke purrs as her mate buries her face into her neck.

 

She met Lexa four years ago at a party Raven conned her into going to.  Finals had just ended and all Clarke wanted to do was curl up on the couch and watch Netflix.  Of course, her sister had to derail those plans.  Raven had become close friends with the TA in one of her classes.  Her name was Luna and she had become like a mentor to the Beta.  Raven came home all excited after Luna invited her to her annual after finals party.  Clarke was tired and didn’t want to go, but Raven flashed her stupid puppy eyes and promised free beer.  Raven also offered to do the dishes for a month.  When Clarke reminded her they had a dishwasher, Raven simply shrugged and replied “semantics.”  After more begging and more promises of free beer, Clarke found herself standing on the front porch of a beach house listening to the music coming from inside.  The door swung open and Luna hugged them both before ushering them in.  Clarke was instantly relieved when she realized it was more of a gathering than a party.  There were fifteen people at the most in the house.  The kitchen was set up with pizza, wings, and a full bar.  Music played from the living room speakers but not loud enough to overshadow the video game being played on the television.  There are bongs on the coffee table for people to use along with at least five different jars of weed.

Raven smiled and bumped Clarke’s shoulder “See I told you this would be fun.”

They mingled while they enjoyed some pizza and beer.  They smoked a little weed before heading to the back porch to watch the sunset over the ocean.  Standing shoulder to shoulder they leaned over the railing and marveled at the view.

“We need a house like this someday Griff.  Feel that breeze and listen to those waves.  This is paradise.”

 Suddenly Clarke caught a whiff of an intoxicating smell.  It was a mix of musk, leather, and a hint of spice.  Clarke looked over and noticed Raven sniffing around as well.  The Beta later described the intoxicating scent she smelled as the forest mixed with a hint of citrus.  Two dark figures appeared walking down the beach close to the water.  Clarke and Raven could tell by their scents that they were strong Alphas.  The Beta asked Clarke if she was ok and if she wanted to go inside.  A part of Clarke wanted to run into the safety of the house, but the other part was intrigued by the scent of one of the Alphas.  The dark figures finally morphed into one with dark hair and one with dirty blonde.  The unknown Alphas steered away from the water and started approaching the house.  Clarke was frozen in place as they started walking up the steps towards them.  The Alphas’ heads didn’t snap up until just before they reached the top of the stairs.  Clarke and Raven gasped as they were met with glowing red eyes and the most beautiful women they had ever seen.

Clarke could hear her mother’s warning playing over and over in her head.  She felt her own eyes change from blue to glowing purple when she locked gazes with the dark-haired Alpha.  The Alphas walked up the last couples of steps and stopped before the girls.  They introduced themselves as Lexa and Anya Woods.  Clarke and Raven felt an immediate pull towards the Alphas despite their parents’ warnings for all those years ago.  That is how it all started.  The girls spent the rest of the night together learning everything they could about each other.  Sometime during the night Lexa’s eyes finally turned back to their normal green and Anya’s to her normal brown.  Two months later Raven was mated to Anya.  A month after that Clarke was mated to Lexa.  Most people would call that fast, but the girls didn’t care.  Their lives changed that day they and they have never been happier.

 

Clarke is pulled from her thoughts when she feels nails gently scratch up and down her exposed back.  She blinks away her memories and finds Lexa’s amused expression.

“I said your name about five times but you remained off in space.  What were you thinking about so hard?”

“The day we first met.”

“Ah the day that ruined my life.”

Clarke laughs and gently nips at Lexa’s exposed shoulder.  “Shut up.  You know you love me.”

“I love you more than anything niron.  That was one of the best days of my life.”

“Mine too.  Why are you up so early anyways?  You should be asleep.  You didn’t get home from the restaurant until 3am.”

“I woke up when I smelled smoke.  I opened my eyes and saw you thinking so hard.  I realized I better snap you out of it before our bed catches on fire.  I really like this bed.”

Clarke pushing Lexa onto her back and straddles her hips.  “You’re just full of it this morning, aren’t you?  I think you’ve been spending way too much time with Raven.”

“She’s taught me a lot corny jokes since we’ve started working on that old car of hers.”

“Please don’t start repeating them.  I heard enough of them growing up.”

Clarke lies down on top of Lexa and tucks her head under the Alpha’s chin.  Lexa trails her fingers up and down Clarke’s bare thigh while her other hand lightly scratches her scalp.

“Why are you up so early niron?”

Clarke sighs contently against the Alpha’s chest.  “I’m going on a run with Raven.  We want to get to the beach early before it gets crowded.  Kids are starting to get off for fall break.  It’s going to be a nightmare out there later today.”

“I’ll go with you.”

Clarke lifts her head “No, you should stay and sleep.  Besides, I need to talk to her about something.”  She places a kiss on Lexa’s chin when the Alpha gives her a curious look.  “I promise I’ll tell you all about it when I get back.  I just need to ask her something first.”

Lexa nods “Ok.  Be safe.”

Clarke kisses Lexa one more time before she extracts herself from the warm bed.  She puts on one of Lexa’s shirts and a pair of shorts.  By the time she finishes brushing her teeth, the Alpha is already asleep again.  Clarke smiles as she slips on her shoes and quietly exits the bedroom.  She sets up the coffee maker and puts it on a timer before grabbing her keys and stepping out of their penthouse apartment.  She walks across the hall to the penthouse door across from theirs.  Before she can knock, it swings open and Raven steps outside.

“What up sister from another mister?”

Clarke groans “Must you say that every time we see each other?”

“Umm yes.  It never gets old Griff.  You ready to get your run on?”

“I’m ready if you are.  How is Anya this morning?”

“Exhausted.  It sounds like Trikru was super busy last night.  Which is nothing new I guess.  Anya got home around three.  What about Lexa?”

“Same time.”

The Omega and Beta walk to the end of the hall and ride the elevator down to the lobby.  The doorman sees them approach and quickly pulls the large lobby doors open for them.  He tips his hat and wishes them a good morning.  The pair walk across the street before they remove their shoes to feel the sand under their toes.  They make their way into the beach locker rooms and use their fingerprints to unlock their purchased lockers.  They remove their clothes and stuff them inside with their shoes and keys. 

Clarke shifts first and trots outside to wait for the Beta.  She sighs as the breeze rustles through her golden fur.  A white furred Alpha wolf gives her a small nod as he exits the men’s locker room.  He leans down to sniff the sand before he takes off down the beach.  Raven’s black wolf with white paws finally emerges from the locker room and stops next to Clarke.

_You ready to go?_

Clarke nips at one of Raven’s front legs and barks before taking off.  Behind her she hears Raven bark and run after her.

_You’re going to get it now Griff._

_Catch me if you can Reyes._

Clarke feels Raven hot on her heels.  She quickly drops to her belly when she senses the Beta leap towards her.  The black and white wolf soars over Clarke and tumbles in the sand.  Clarke snorts and quickly surges forward to nip at Raven’s belly.  She barks and takes off again down the beach.  Raven shakes herself off and runs full speed after her.

_You’re dead Griff.  DEAD._

The Omega and Beta bark and play back and forth.  They chase each other under the pier and splash each other with the salty ocean water.  After a while, they find a nice quiet spot to sit near some early morning fisherman.

_So, what’s up Griff?  I know you didn’t ask me to run with you simply to laugh at me every time you make me face plant in the sand._

_I talked to Indra, Gustus, and Titus the other day.  Thanksgiving is coming up.  I’m thinking about doing something different this year._

_Oh god you’re not going to try and cook something again are you?  Our mates are chefs Clarke.  Let’s leave it for them to handle.  No one wants a repeat of your sweet potato and marshmallow dish from a couple of years ago._

_Hey that was not my fault!  The stupid recipe was wrong.  Besides it wasn’t really that bad._

_Whatever you say Griff.  I think I can still taste that pound of nutmeg you added._

Clarke huffs and nips at Raven’s neck.

_I’m thinking about going back to DC this year._

Raven whips her head to the side.  Her glowing blue eyes narrowing.

_What?_

_I don’t know.  It’s just something I’ve been thinking about.  Indra, Gustus, and Titus gave me their blessing.  They said they are thinking about going up to the cabin in Oregon this year anyway._

_Have you talked to Lexa about it?_

_No.  I wanted to talk to you about it first.  Abby and Jake are your parents too._

_Damn Griff.  It’s been six years since we left.  Six years since we’ve even talked to them.  Do you really think we can just waltz in the door and say hey we’re back?_

_Well, I was going to call first._

Raven snorts.

_You’re my sister Clarke.  You know I will always have your back.  If you want to go back to DC for Thanksgiving, I’m in._

_I’m going to talk to Lexa when we get back._

_Good plan.  I’ll talk to Anya.  You want me to call mom and dad or do you want to do it?_

_I’ll do it.  I’ll call after I talk with Lexa._

_Alright Griff.  I think you’re crazy, but let’s do this._

Clarke rears up on her hind legs and pushes Raven over with her front paws.  She barks and spins in a circle before taking off down the beach towards home.

_Race you home!_

_You really are dead this time Griff!_

_Last one there is a filthy mutt._

_Watch who you are calling mutt.  I will skin you and use your pelt for a new rug._

\----------

Clarke says goodbye to Raven and unlocks the penthouse door.  She is immediately hit with a divine smell and the beautiful sight of her mate cooking in the kitchen.  Lexa is only in a pair of basketball shorts and a sport bra as she works her magic over the stove.

The Alpha looks up and smiles “I hope you’re hungry.”

Clarke sets her shoes down and hangs her keys on one the hooks by the door.  Her eyes roam hungrily over her mate’s tattooed body.  She releases a small growl when her eyes reach the cursive _**Clarke**_ inked across the left side of her mate’s chest.  Lexa smirks as she looks up from the stove.

“Go shower niron.  Breakfast will be ready by the time you’re done.”

Clarke doesn’t bother going upstairs to their bedroom to shower.  She strips her clothes off right by the front door before sauntering towards the bathroom on the first floor by her art studio.  She chuckles when she hears Lexa growl behind her.

“You test me niron.”

“I hope so” The Omega calls back.

Clarke grabs a change of clothes out of her studio.  Quickly she takes a shower and makes her way back to the kitchen.  Lexa smiles at her as she sets two plates on the breakfast bar.  Clarke sits on one of the stools and Lexa walks around the bar to sit next to her.  She allows her eyes to continue where they left off earlier, roaming over her mate’s beautifully inked body.  She licks her lips as she looks over the colorful calavera skull covering the left side of Lexa’s neck, the tribal tattoo on her upper right arm, the wolf and eagle themed full sleeve covering her left arm, the lines and circles going down her spine, the tree on her left ribs whose roots dip below the waistband of her basketball shorts, the dreamcatcher on her right ribs, and the letters on her mate’s knuckles which when put together spell out HEAD CHEF.

“You’re staring Clarke.”

Clarke blinks as she shakes her head “Hmm what?”

Lexa laughs “You’re staring and your food is getting cold.”

The Omega takes her first bite and moans.  She closes her eyes as she savors the flavor explosion in her mouth.  “God Lex, I know I say this every time I eat your food, but this is amazing.”

“Mochof Clarke.  How was your run with Raven?”

“It was good.  We were able to talk.”  Clarke sighs “We are thinking about going back to DC for Thanksgiving this year.”

Lexa immediately stops eating.  She slowly sets down her fork and turns on her stool so her body is fulling facing the Omega.  “Are you sure?”

“Yeah I think it’s time.  Raven said she was in.  She is going to talk to Anya and I told her I would talk to you.  What do you think?  Will you go with me?”

Lexa stands wrapping her arms around Clarke and kissing her forehead.  “Niron, you know I will go anywhere with you.  If you want to visit DC, then that is where we will go.”

“I’m nervous.  It’s been six years of no communication with them.  I don’t know what to expect.”

“I will be right by your side niron.  We can leave there at any time and come home.”

“I want to call my mother and get it over with.  Will you sit with me while I do?”

“Of course, Niron.”

Clarke follows Lexa to the couch.  She cuddles into the Alpha’s arms and pulls out her phone.  She takes a deep breath and types in a number she hasn’t thought about in a long time.

\----------

**Flashback To 6 Years Ago**

Clarke and Raven work together to string up lights and decorations around the Christmas tree.  They sing along to Christmas music and chat about all the latest school gossip.

“Are you going to hang out with Finn over Christmas break?”

Clarke shrugs “Yeah I guess.  He wants to have dinner tomorrow night before he travels to his grandmother’s house with his family.”

“You don’t sound too excited.”

“I don’t know.  It’s just been different with him lately.  I don’t think it’s going to work out.”

“Well, dad will be happy to hear that.  He hates Finn with a passion.”

Clarke laughs “Yeah he does.  I don’t really understand why.   Finn isn’t THAT bad.”

“CLARKE” Abby suddenly roars from the kitchen.

The Omega quickly runs into the kitchen worried that something bad happened while her mother was cooking.  She finds her sire practically shaking as she stares down at a piece of paper.

“Mom what’s wrong?”

Abby snarls “Clarke what is this?”

The Alpha hands the paper over and Clarke quickly reads it.  It’s a paper from NYU congratulating her for being accepted into their art program.

Clarke frowns “You opened my mail?”

“That is not the issue here Clarke.  An art program!  We’ve talked about this.  You were supposed to apply for pre-med.  I’m not paying for this Clarke!  I refuse!”

“No mom we didn’t talk about this!  There was no talking!  You demanded I apply for pre-med even though I told you over and over that is not what I wanted to do.”

“Are you trying to ruin your future Clarke?  Because you will if you pursue an art degree.  Look at Raven, she is going for engineering.  She understands what I’ve been trying to tell you all throughout high school.”

Clarke growls “Don’t think Raven is taking your side mom.  She is going for engineering because it’s her passion.  If being a trash collector was her passion, she would go for that instead.”

Abby huffs “Clarke we’re not going to keep having this argument.  I’m not paying for you to get a pointless art degree.  It’s a complete waste of money.  Tell the university you are declining the program.  I want it done by tomorrow or I will do it myself.”

“It’s not just an art degree.  I’m getting a minor in business as well.  I’m going to accept the program.”

Abby snarls as begins to stalk towards the Omega.  “This is not up for debate Clarke.  You will be declining that offer.  You will do it by tomorrow.”

Raven steps in and tries releasing calming pheromones.  “Mom, why don’t we cool off and revisit this discussion later.”

The Alpha completely ignores the Beta.  Her eyes glow orange and her canines extend as she stalks Clarke out of the kitchen towards the living room.  Raven runs out of house and into the backyard to find Jake.  She knows the Omega will be able to calm his mate and quickly defuse the situation.  Clarke keeps backing up until her back hits the living room wall by the Christmas tree.  She lowers her eyes and her chin as her mother continues to stalk forward.  The Alpha’s hands plant themselves on the wall on either side of the Omega’s head.  Abby gets in Clarke’s face and snarls.

“I’m the pack leader Clarke and your sire.  You will do as I say.  You are going to decline that art program and apply for pre-med.”

Clarke closes her eyes, so her mother doesn’t see them glowing purple.  She knows the Alpha will see it as a challenge, making the situation a lot worse.  “I can’t do that mom.  Art is my passion.  I want to pursue it.  I’m really good at it.  I can do this.  I know I can make it successful.”

Abby releases a booming roar making Clarke flinch.  Furious Alpha pheromones flood the air of the living room.  Clarke is forced to sink to her knees and show her throat.  She cowers and shakes as her mother leans down and roughly grabs her face.  Suddenly calming pheromones flood the room and Jake is at Abby’s side.

“Abby what the hell are you doing?  She’s our daughter for christ sake.”

Abby snarls at Jake, but immediately stops when she sees his hurt expression.  Her eyes change back to normal and her canines quickly recede.  She takes a couple steps back with her hand over her mouth.  She drops to her knees and slowly reaches out for her Omega daughter.

“Clarke I’m so sorry.  Baby I…”

Clarke flinches as soon as her mother’s hand touches her shoulder.  The Alpha sobs as she quickly pulls her hand back like she has been burned.  Before the Alpha can reach out again, Clarke jumps up from the floor and races up the stairs.  The Omega slams her bedroom door and locks it.

Abby gets to her feet “I need to go talk to her.  I need to apologize.”

Raven shakes her head “Let me take care of it.”

The Beta walks upstairs and knocks on the Omega’s door.  “Hey Clarke, it’s just me.  Let me in.”

There is no answer.  Raven waits five more minutes before she decides to act.  She goes into her room and retrieves her lockpicking kit.  She gets the door open in record time and quickly locks it back up behind her.  The Omega is sobbing and shaking as she lies curled up on her bed facing the wall.  Raven molds herself to Clarke’s back and holds her close.

“It’s going to be ok Clarke.”

 

Clarke doesn’t stop crying until late into the night.  She slowly rolls over and rests her forehead against Raven’s.

“How are you feeling Griff?”

Clarke whimpers giving the Beta her answer.  She links her fingers with Raven’s “I need to leave Raven.  I can’t stay here.”

“Ok.  I can call Octavia and ask her if we can spend a couple of nights with her.  Her mom loves us.  I’m sure she won’t mind.”

“No Raven, I don’t just mean for a couple of nights.  I mean I want to leave and get away from this city, this house.  We’re both eighteen.  We can do it if we want.”

“What would we do about our senior year?  We still have half a year left.”

“So, we find a new school.  We can register there and finish out our year.  We can apply for scholarships and loans so we can pay for college.”

“You’re crazy you know that?”

“Raven you don’t have to come with me.  It is not going to be easy and I would never ask you to do that.”

Raven scoffs “Yeah like I would let you go off on your own.  No way Griff.  You’re my ride or die.  I’m going.”

“Raven…”

“Nope, don’t even try Clarke.  I’m not changing my mind.  When are we doing this?”

“Tomorrow, while our parents are asleep.”

“What about all our friends?  What about Finn?  Are you going to try and see them before we go?”

Clarke shakes her head “I am planning on writing them letters and dropping them at some post office along the way.”

“Sounds like a plan Griff.  Let’s do this.”

The girls secretly packed their things that night.  They waited until the middle of the next night to make their escape.  They loaded up Raven’s old care that she rebuilt with Jake, knowing that it didn’t have built in GPS like Clarke’s car did.  They left their phones and credit cards behind so their parents couldn’t track them.  Along the way they cleaned out their bank accounts and purchased new phones with new numbers.  They dropped off letters for their friends somewhere in Tennessee before continuing on.  Many hours and pit stops later they ended up in California.  They registered at a new high school and by the end of winter break they were starting a new life.

\----------

**Present**

The phone rings a couple of times before a voice answers.

*Hello, Doctor Griffin speaking.*

Clarke can already feel the tears welling in her eyes.  Lexa kisses her temple and gently squeezes her arms around the Omega’s middle.

*Hello?  Is anyone there?*

“Hi mom.”

*Clarke?  Oh my god.  Clarke is that you?*

“Yeah, it’s me mom.”

*Clarke…Oh my god.  Hold on.  Let me get your father.*

“Mom I don’t have a lot of time to talk.  I was just talking with Raven and we were wondering if you have any extra room at the table for Thanksgiving?”

*Of course Clarke, always.  Raven is with you?  You’re both coming home?*

“Yeah we are going to make the trip to DC.  We will be there in a couple of days.”

*God Clarke, I can’t wait to see you both.  It’s been so long.  Your father will be so excited.  Are you driving?  Do you need us to pick you up from the airport?*

“You don’t have to do anything.  Look mom I have to go.  I will call you right before we arrive.”

*Do you really have to go already?*

“Yeah mom I do.  I will talk to you and see you soon.”

*Ok baby.  I can’t wait.  I’ve missed you both so much.  I love you Clarke.*

“You too mom.”

As soon as Clarke hangs up the phone the tears begin to flow.  Lexa’s steady purrs vibrate behind her bringing her some comfort.

Clarke nuzzles her face into Lexa’s neck “Let’s book a flight to DC.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support you amazing readers gave us on the first chapter. We hope you continue to love this story.
> 
> We apologize for any mistakes.

Raven walks through the penthouse door and flops down on the couch with a dramatic sigh.  A minute later Anya places a plate stacked high with bacon on the coffee table beside her.  She unlaces Raven’s shoes tossing them to the side before taking a seat on the couch and placing the Beta’s feet in her lap.  Raven balances the plate on her stomach and begins munching away.

“Have I told you how much I love you?”

Anya smiles “Many times, but I never get tired of hearing it.  How was your run?”

“It was great.”

“Translation, Clarke made you eat dirt.”

“For your information it was sand not dirt.”

“Oh, I stand corrected” Anya says with an amused grin.

“Shut up.  As my mate, aren’t you supposed to be on my side?”

“I’m sorry.  Do you need me to protect you from your Omega sister?”

“You and I both know she’s not just any Omega.  She’s freakishly fast and strong.  I have a theory...”

Anya rolls her eyes “Oh boy, I can’t wait to hear this.”

“Umm excuse me, my theories are always awesome.  What happened to being on my side?”

“My apologies, please continue.  What is this brilliant theory of yours?”

Raven places the now empty plate back on the coffee table and sits up.  “That’s better.  Are you ready?”

“I’m ready.  Hit me with it.”

“Clarke is really from Krypton.”

Anya’s mouth opens and closes over and over like a fish out of water.  “Let me get this straight, you think your sister is secretly an alien from a fictional comic book planet?”

“Precisely”

“You’re insane.”

“And you mated me, so what does that make you?”

Anya smirks “Touché.”

“I have evidence to prove it.  She has blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Supergirl.  Her name is Clarke, like Clark Kent.  I know, I know, kind of obvious but still.  Strong and fast like we already established.  Plus, we used to have this old shed in the backyard that our dad kept locked up.  He told us never to go in there because it wasn’t safe.  Maybe her pod was hidden in there and he didn’t want either of us to see it.”

“That’s not evidence.  That’s just you making up nonsense.”

Raven huffs “Whatever, don’t come crying to me when she shoots you with her laser eyes one day.”

Anya laughs “Whatever you say little bird.  So how come Lexa and I couldn’t come on this little run of yours?”

“Well, first you needed sleep after a busy night at the restaurant.  Second, Clarke needed to talk to me.”

“Is Clarke alright?  You didn’t secretly hide kryptonite around her penthouse, did you?” Anya asks with a cheeky smile.

“Ha ha laugh it up Fido.  I’m telling you the laser thing is going to happen, and you won’t be laughing then.  Anyways, she had an idea for Thanksgiving and wanted to ask me first.”

“Please don’t tell me she wants to cook something again.  She’s the only one I know that is capable of setting water on fire.”

“She is a horrible cook.   I don’t understand why she doesn’t believe us when we try to tell her that.”  Raven sits up “Umm she actually wants to go back to DC for Thanksgiving.”

“You mean…”

“Yeah.”

Anya’s eyes instantly turn red and her canines descend.  She lets out a vicious snarl as she jumps up from the couch.  She storms into the kitchen until she reaches the island.  The angry Alpha grips the marble countertop, the stone creaking under her fingers.  Raven stands from the couch and follows her mate.  When she reaches her, she places her left hand on the Alphas hip while the right gently rubs up and down her spine.

“Easy Cujo, we just had this countertop replaced.”

Anya takes a few deep breaths before talking.  “She wants to share a table with the woman…the woman who…”  The Alpha grits her teeth unable to finish her sentence.

Raven kisses Anya’s shoulder “I know baby.  I’m not sure what her motivation is for going back, but we need to support her.”

“Does Lexa know about this?”

“No, Clarke is telling her now just like I’m tell you.”

Anya slowly turns in Raven’s arms.  The Alpha’s eyes are still glowing red, but her canines have receded.  Raven slowly runs her fingers over Anya’s strong jaw and down her tattooed neck.

“It will be ok.  We will have each other.  If things get too intense, we can leave and never go back.  So, what do you say, feel like visiting our nation’s capital?”

“I’ll go anywhere with you, but if she hurts either one of you I will rip her throat out.”

“It won’t come to that, I promise.”

Anya closes her eyes and rests her forehead against Raven’s.  “Did I break the countertop?”

“No, it survived this time.  Though if you want to break something, it’s been about a month since we’ve broken our bed.”  Raven nips at Anya’s neck “How about we go change that?”

“I know what you’re doing.”

“Oh yeah, what is it you think I’m doing?” Raven purrs into the Alpha’s neck.

“You’re trying to get my mind off all of this.”

“Is it working?”

Anya’s eyes slowly open revealing her glowing red irises.  With her sharp canines, she nips and tugs at Raven’s bottom lip.  She lifts the Beta into her arms as she growls out a “yes” and whisks her away to their bedroom.

\----------

“Fuck Lex.”

Lexa growls as she scrapes her canines over Clarke’s neck.  Clarke turns her head a little exposing more of her throat as her mate picks up the pace of her thrusts.

“So close Lexa.  Harder baby.”

The Alpha grunts as she begins thrusting harder.  Clarke’s inner walls start to clench and spasm.  Her nails shift to sharp claws and her canines descend.  A minute later she throws her head back and moans as she falls over the edge.  Lexa sinks her teeth into Clarke’s exposed neck as the Omega rakes her claws down the Alpha’s back.  Clarke purrs as Lexa’s warmth pools deep inside of her.  Slowly her claws and canines recede as she catches her breath.  As gently as she can, Lexa retracts her canines from the Omega’s neck and lavishes the sore area with her tongue until it heals.

“Lexa wait” Clarke says trying to stop the Alpha from rolling off her.  But it’s too late and Lexa’s back hits the mattress.  The Alpha bites her lip as she tries not to laugh.

“Oops”

Clarke sighs “Let me see.”

Lexa rolls on her side so Clarke can look at the damage.  The Omega watches as the wounds on the Alpha’s back finish closing.  Lines of red blood stains the sheets that were just under the Alpha.

“Shit, do we have anymore sheets in the closet?”

“I think we have one set left.”

“Damn we’re going to have to get more.  Maybe we will get lucky and the usual lady won’t be there.”

“I could always flash my red eyes and snarl at her if she gives us more odd looks.”

“She’s old Lexa!  Her heart might give out if you do that.”

“I could have Anya go get them for us.”

Clarke laughs “Are you kidding?  Last time we asked her she came back with Power Ranger sheets.   Those things were itchy as hell.   I don’t understand how kids can sleep on those.”

“I was actually pretty impressed she found Power Ranger sheets to fit a king size bed.”

Clarke yawns snuggling her body closer to Lexa’s.  The Alpha smiles and kisses Clarke’s forehead “We can figure it out tomorrow.  Let me go start a bath for you.”

Lexa extracts herself from the bed and heads into the master bathroom.  She adds Clarke’s favorite salts to the tub and waits for it to fill with hot water.  She heads back into the bedroom and finds the Omega almost asleep.  She smiles as she gently scoops Clarke up into her arms and carries her to the tub.  Clarke sighs contently as Lexa carefully lowers her into the water.  She rests her head against the soft neck support on the side of the tub and gets comfortable.

“How is the water?” Lexa’s asks.

“Perfect.  Get in with me?”

“Let me change the sheets first and I will be right in.”

Lexa kisses Clarke’s forehead before leaving the room.  The Omega closes her eyes and lets the hot water relax her.  A little while later, Lexa’s strong body slips in behind her.  The Alpha dips a washcloth into the water and runs it over the Omega’s skin.  Clarke falls asleep to the gentle rhythm of the Alpha’s touches.

\----------

It’s after lunch when Clarke wakes alone in bed.  The empty sheets next to her are cold under her fingertips.  The Omega drags herself out of bed and throws on a pair of Lexa’s shirt and boxers.  She walks barefoot down the spiral stairs and into the kitchen.  The table is set with fresh flowers decorating the center of it.  Still not finding her mate, she heads to the back of the penthouse by her art studio.  Through the glass windows she sees Lexa on the balcony tending to her small flower garden.  Clarke steps out of the sliding glass door and wraps her arms around the Alpha molding herself to her back.  She purrs as she places a kiss between Lexa’s shoulder blades.

“I don’t think anyone would believe me if I told them by big bad Alpha has a flower garden.”

Lexa pulls off her gloves and sets them in the flowerbox.  She spins around and lifts Clarke into her arms.  “It’s a good thing no one would believe you.  If they did, I would have to kill them all.”

“Oh really?”

“Of course, I have a reputation to keep.  I can’t have anyone thinking I’m weak.”

“You could never be weak.”

“I am when it comes to you niron.”

Clarke smiles “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Not possible.”

“Yes possible.”

Clarke smiles “How are your beautiful flowers doing?”

Lexa sets Clarke back down on her feet “They’re doing well.  I was worried the storm the other day might have caused some damage.”

“Did you check the greenhouse on the roof?”

“I did, I’m happy to report there is no damage there as well.”

“Good, I’ve been dying for that fresh pasta sauce you make with those tomatoes.”

Lexa puts away her gloves and gardening tools.  She guides Clarke back into the penthouse and into the kitchen.  She pulls the Omega’s chair out for her at the table.  Clarke smiles and waits patiently for Lexa to serve lunch.  Lexa pulls the baking dish out of the oven and sets it on the trivet.  She spoons the contents on Clarke’s plate before getting some for herself.

“Macaroni and cheese with crumbled potato chips on top?  You haven’t made this since New Year’s Day when we were super hungover and none of the pizza places were open yet.”

Lexa sits down next to Clarke and takes her hand “I know it’s not my usual fancy cooking, but I thought you could use some comfort food after the conversation with your mother.”

Lexa grabs some beers out of the fridge for both of them as Clarke digs in.  She smiles when the Omega moans after taking her first bite.  Clarke blushes but keeps eating.

“This is perfect Lexa, thank you.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Is it odd that I already feel exhausted and we aren’t even in DC yet?”

Lexa shakes her head “I don’t think it’s odd at all.  Talking to your mother again was very emotional.  It took a lot out of you.”

“Thank you for sitting with me while I called her.  I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Always niron.”

They finish their food and clean up the kitchen.  Afterward they head to the living room to cuddle up on the couch.  Lexa holds Clarke close and turns on one of the Omega’s guilty pleasure shows.  She smiles when Clarke’s eyes light up at whatever Real Housewives show comes on.

“I talked to Indra this morning.  She said we could use her company jet instead of flying commercial.”

“Don’t they need it to go to the cabin?” Clarke asks confused.

“They have decided to drive.”

“Indra, Gustus, and Titus all in car together?”

“Nia and her mate Vladimir are riding with them too.”

Clarke laughs “Oh god please tell me someone is going to film that road trip?  We should ask Raven to place a hidden camera in their car.”

“I already texted her.”

“That will provide hours of entertainment for us.  If they aren’t going to use the jet, I say we take it.”

“I’ll let Indra know.”

“Have you talked to Luna and Derrick?  Are they going to the cabin?”

Lexa nods “They are.  They’re planning on driving up as well.  Ontari and Niylah are riding with them.”

“We should go running with them when we get back.  It’s been a while.”

“That can be arranged.  Are you nervous about going home?”

“DC isn’t really my home anymore.  My home is here with you.”  Lexa smiles and kisses Clarke’s temple.  The Omega looks down in her lap running her fingers over the Alpha’s hands.  “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous.  It’s been a long time since I stepped foot in that house.  I’m not sure what to expect.”

“How do you think your sire will react to me and Anya?”

“Honestly, I have no idea.  Raven and I will not let her disrespect you.”

Lexa tucks her face into the Omega’s neck.  “I’m nervous I won’t be able to control myself.  My protective instincts might cause me to snap the instant I see her.”

“I trust you Lexa and I will be at your side.  I’ll keep you grounded just as much as you will keep me grounded.”  Clarke extracts herself from Lexa’s arms so she can turn around and straddle the Alpha’s hips.  “I’m so lucky I have you?”

“I believe I’m the lucky one niron.”

“Mmm so sappy.”

Lexa growls as she flips Clarke to her back “I’ll show you sappy.”  Her eyes turn red as she smiles down at the Omega.

Clarke cups Lexa’s face gently stroking her thumbs over the Alpha’s cheekbones.  “So beautiful.”

“You are the only one besides Indra to ever tell me that.  Usually people call me cursed when they see my eyes.”

“Yeah well those people are assholes.  Don’t ever listen to them.”

Lexa pulls Clarke closer until their foreheads touch “Have you ever been afraid of me?”

Clarke quickly pulls back “No baby, never.  Why would you ask me that?”

“I just need to know before we go see your parents.”

Clarke grips Lexa’s chin and stares into her eyes “Listen to me and listen to me good.  Do not let anyone get into your head, especially my sire.  I am your mate.  You have been nothing but amazing to me.  Not once have I ever been afraid of you.  Do not let anyone tell you otherwise.  Do you understand?”

Lexa growls as she leans forward nipping at Clarke’s chin “I understand niron.”

“Good”

Clarke turns her head to the side breaking her gaze with Lexa’s and submitting to her mate.  She groans when the Alpha surges forward sinking her canines into the sensitive flesh of her neck.

“As much as I would love to continue this, we need to go talk to Raven and Anya.”

A growl rumbles in Lexa’s chest as she grips Clarke’s neck harder and ruts into her.

Clarke moans and her back arches.  “We really need to go talk to them.  Later tonight I’m all yours.”

“You promise?” Lexa asks releasing the Omega.

“I promise.”

They make the short walk across the hall and knock on the door.  As they wait, Clarke turns, and notices Lexa’s eyes are closed.

“What are you doing?”

Lexa opens one eye “I’ve seen Anya and Raven having sex way too many times.  You go first and tell me if it’s safe.”

Clarke laughs when Lexa closes her eye again.  The door swings open and they are greeted by a freshly showered Anya.  Anya picks Clarke up and spins her around hugging her close before setting her on her feet again.  She goes to greet Lexa but stops when she sees her closed eyes.

“What is she doing?”

Clarke smiles “Apparently she’s seen you and Raven having sex too many times.  I think she is permanently traumatized.”

“She should take notes, maybe she would learn something.”

Lexa’s eyes spring open “I think Clarke would disagree with that statement.”

Clarke rolls her eyes “You two can keep arguing over who has the bigger dick after you tell me where my crazy sister is.”

“Right here sister from another mister” Raven says as she appears down the stairs.

The Omega and Beta hug as the Alphas make themselves comfortable on the couches.  Raven wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck and hugs her from behind before going to sit in Anya’s lap.  Clarke settles herself down next to Lexa and cuddles into her side.

“I heard you made my mate eat a bunch of sand this morning.”

“You would think she would’ve learned after all these years.  Instead, she keeps falling for the same moves over and over.”

Raven huffs “Whatever Supergirl.  You’re so goddamn fast.”

“Supergirl? How did you know my secret?”

Raven’s eyes go wide.  She jumps up from Anya’s lap and points at Clarke.  “I told you she was secretly Kryptonian!  Shoot her with your laser eyes Clarke.  That will teach her.”

“Sit down you dork.  I texted your little theory to Clarke earlier.  She’s just playing with you.” Anya laughs pulling Raven back down into her lap.  Lexa and Clarke laugh along with her.

“Did Raven tell you our plans for Thanksgiving?” Lexa asks.

Anya’s face turns serious.  Her eyes narrow as she gives Lexa a stiff nod.  “She has.  Clarke, are you sure about this?”

“I’m sure.  I can’t explain it.  I just have the need to do this now.  It feels like the right time.”

Anya’s eyes soften “Alright, but if she hurts you…”

Clarke shakes her head “She won’t.”

“When do we leave?”

“In two days” Lexa chimes in.  “Indra said we can use her company’s jet.  She is making the travel arrangements as we speak.”

“That will be handy if we need to make a quick exit” Raven offers.

Lexa nods “Indra expressed the same sentiment.”

Raven looks around at everyone “Well, I can tell everyone is as nervous about this whole thing as I am.  How about we take our minds off it for the rest of the day?  Who feels like Netflix, ice cream, cookies, and bourbon?  Lots and lots of bourbon.”

“Sign me up” Clarke and Lexa say at the same time.

Anya agrees “Good thinking little bird.”

Clarke and Raven head into the kitchen to gather up everything.  Anya turn on the TV before turning to Lexa.

“Talk to me.  Are you alright with all of this?”

Lexa thinks for a minute before answering.  “Honestly, I don’t know.  I think Clarke and Raven miss their parents, especially Jake.  I respect Clarke’s need to do this and I want to be there for her.  At the same time, I know how people react to us.  I don’t want Abby to lose control and hurt Clarke again.”

“If she does, you and I will deal with her.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.  We can’t kill her Anya.  Our mates would never forgive us.  I’m afraid if things get out of hand, we will end up doing just that.”

Anya leans forward locking her eyes with Lexa’s “Clarke and Raven wouldn’t let us go that far.  If things go bad, they will pull us off the ledge.  You know they are the only ones that can.  I wasn’t thrilled when Raven first told me, but she talked me down.  She reminded me that we will have each other.  The four of us against the world.”

Lexa smiles and nods “The four of us against the world.”

Raven and Clarke make their entrance back into the living room setting their bounty on the coffee table.  The Beta open the bottle in her hand and heavily pours four glasses.

“So, what will it be bitches?  Orange is the New Black drinking game or Daredevil drinking game?”

Clarke grabs a glass and raises it “I vote Orange is the New Black.”

Anya grabs a glass “I agree.  Orange will get us drunk a lot faster.”

Everyone turns to Lexa waiting for her vote.

The Alpha huffs as she grabs a glass “Do you even need to ask?  I’m not going against my mate.  Turn on Orange, Raven.”

Raven coughs “Puppy” as she reaches for the remote.

Lexa’s eyes narrow at the jab.  She grabs a chocolate chip off one of the cookies and throws it at the Beta hitting her smack in the forehead.  “You did not just call me puppy.”

“What are you going to do about it, puppy?” Raven challenges.

Lexa scoops her spoon into one of the ice cream containers and flings it at the Beta.  At the last second Anya pushes Raven behind her shielding her.  The cold substance hits the Alpha square in the chest.  Raven situates herself in front of her mate and licks the ice cream off her chest.

“Mmm my favorite flavor” Raven says with a wink.

Anya’s eyes flash red as she removes her shirt and tosses it somewhere behind the couch.  She pulls Raven into her lap and begins nibbling at her neck.  Lexa growls out her displeasure.

“There better be no more removal of clothing or I will murder both of you.”

Everyone laughs as Clarke pulls the grumpy Alpha into her arms and Raven starts the show.

\---------------

Two days later, the four of them step off the plane into the cold DC air.  They collect their bags and head to the front of the airport to catch a taxi to their hotel.  Clarke’s nerves spike putting Lexa and Anya on edge.  Everyone in the airport gives them a wide birth as the Alphas’ eyes flash between red and their normal colors.  Raven does her best to release calming pheromones despite her own nerves.  The Beta and Omega tuck themselves against their Alphas’ overheated bodies as the cold air whips around them.  Finally, a taxi pulls up, the driver jumping out to load their bags.  Lexa opens the backdoor before turning to Clarke and Raven.

“Ready to show us the city you grew up in?”

Clarke closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.  Less than a minute later she feels Raven’s hand on one shoulder and Anya’s on the other.  Lexa’s one arm wraps around her middle while the other cups her face.  Clarke slowly opens her eyes to look into her mate’s concerned red ones.  She turns her head sharing a brief look with Raven before turning back to the Alpha.

“Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunion coming up next chapter :).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all of you lovely readers are doing well :). Here we are with the chapter. We hope you enjoy this next part.
> 
> On a completely random note, we saw the midnight showing of Black Panther last night and it was amazing. Anyone going to see it this weekend?
> 
>  
> 
> We apologize for any mistakes.

Once they reach the hotel, the Alphas stand in the lobby by the bags while the Omega and Beta go to the front desk.  An Alpha male smiles and greets them while Clarke gives him the name for the reservation.  He types away on his computer informing them they are in the executive suite.  Once he realizes they are VIP clients, he eagerly lists off all the amenities available around the hotel and exclusive offers just for them.  Only when he finally looks up from his computer does his smile falter.  Clarke looks behind her to see what he’s looking at.  Anya and Lexa are standing patiently by the bags, their eyes still flickering between normal and red.  Clarke turns back towards the desk as she senses the man lean forward.

With wary eyes he begins speaking to them in a whispered voice.  “You know we have excellent shelters here in DC.”

Clarke’s head cocks like a curious puppy as she tries to figure out what he means.  “Excuse me?” she finally asks.

The Alpha behind the desk leans forward a little more “The hotel can arrange for you to get there very discreetly.”

Raven growls as she leans over the desk as well.  “You looked over our shoulders and saw our mates’ eyes flash red and that was enough to make you assume that we are what, abused?”

The man nods eagerly still thinking he is being helpful.  “The laws here are very strict.  You don’t have to live in fear anymore.”

In a blink of an eye, Raven reaches across the counter and grabs a fist full of the man’s collar and tie.  She yanks him towards her, her canines snapping in his face.  “Listen here motherfucker, just because they have red eyes doesn’t mean they beat us every day.  Does it look like we are afraid of them?  NO!  So, give us our fucking room keys and save your judgmental comments for someone else.  Better yet, shove them right up your ass.”

Raven releases the stunned Alpha.  He stumbles back a few steps tripping over his own feet.  He quickly gains his composer straightening out his shirt and tie.  With a huff, he types a couple more things into the computer before printing out the electronic key cards.  He slaps the cards onto the desk.  Keeping his hand on top of them, he glares at Clarke.

“As I said before, you are in the executive suite.  That means there are a lot of expensive things in there.  We have your credit card on file.  You will be required to pay for any damage your mates cause when they lose their tempers.”

Raven lunges forward again trying to wrap her hands around the Alpha’s throat.  He jumps back letting out a very un-alpha like squeak as he does.  Clarke wraps her arms around Raven spinning her around and shoving her towards their waiting Alphas.  She grabs the keys off the desk sneering at the rude employee.

“Don’t worry, we have enough money to pay for everything up there a thousand times over.  For your information, it won’t be our Alphas breaking your precious decor up there.  It will be us when we fuck them on every surface imaginable.  Have a nice day asshole.”

Clarke turns away from the desk trying to calm her irritation.  Raven is already tucked into Anya’s arms being calmed by the Alpha’s purrs.  Clarke makes her way to Lexa wrapping her arms around her neck and placing a kiss on her neck.

“Are you alright?” Lexa asks.

“I’m fine.  It was just a misunderstanding.  Thank you for not intervening.”

“You both seemed to have it under control.”

Anya nods in agreement “My mate is hot when she is all riled up.  I never miss a chance to sit back and watch her in action.”

Clarke looks towards the Alpha noticing the semi bulge in her pants as she nips at Raven’s neck.  The Omega laughs “Gross Anya.  Keep it in your pants until we get to the privacy of our room.”

They wheel their bags into a nearby elevator and ride it to the top floor.  The executive suite is beautiful.  The floor to ceiling windows offer a stunning view of the city.  Glass, steel, and leather make up most of the enormous room.  On the kitchen counter sits a silver tray containing chilled champagne, chocolate covered strawberries, and a small note welcoming them to the hotel.  The room offers two bedrooms, three bathrooms, a balcony, full kitchen, spa, and spacious living area.  It reminds the couples of their penthouses back in California.

Anya and Raven run like children to claim what they described as “the bigger room.”  Clarke and Lexa simply roll their eyes.

“I’m going to take our bags to our room.  Can you grab me a bottle of water from the kitchen?” Lexa asks.

Lexa disappears into the remaining bedroom.  Clarke has her hand on the refrigerator handle when suddenly there is a knock on the suite’s door.  She walks to the door and looks through the peephole.  Standing on the other side is woman with raven hair put up in a ponytail, a form fitting red dress, and black heels.  Clarke catches a whiff of the woman’s scent through the door and can tell she is an Alpha.  She opens the door just as Lexa steps out of the bedroom.

The woman smiles at Clarke “Hi, I’m sorry to disturb you.  I’m Alie the CEO of the Polaris Hotel.  May I come in?”

“Of course” Clarke says as she steps out of the doorway so the Alpha can enter.

Anya and Raven step out of their room, their clothes looking slightly disheveled.  They give the new addition a curious look.  Ali introduces herself to the group before turning to Lexa.

“I just wanted to say what an honor it is to meet you.  My twin sister lives in California.  She took me to your restaurant when I visited her.  That was the best food I’ve ever had.  I was so excited when you open one on this side of the country in New York.  My mate and I took a trip up there for our anniversary.  I actually proposed to her in your restaurant.”

Lexa smiles “That is very kind of you to say.  This is my mate and my inspiration, Clarke.  My sous chef Anya and her mate Raven.”

“It’s very nice to meet you all.  I guess you are wondering why I’m here.  I was informed about what happened downstairs.  I wanted to apologize in person.  The employee that check you in has been let go effective immediately.  Your room has been refunded in full.”

“That is not necessary” Lexa interjects.

Alie shakes her head “Please, it’s the least I can do.  I do not tolerate any kind of discrimination in my hotels.  They way he treated you was not acceptable.  Your room is refunded.  All your food at the restaurant downstairs, any room service, and drinks at the bar are all on the house.  Our chefs are young and not world class like you, but they are talented and always learning new things.”

Lexa nods “We will be sure to try it while we’re here.”

Lexa walks with Alie to the door, expressing again that she didn’t have to do all of this.  Alie smiled as she assured her that she really did.  The Alpha apologized again before leaving.

“Well that was nice of her” Raven says.  “Hey Clarke, did you call mom yet?”

“No, I’m going to right now.”

Clarke takes her phone out of her pocket and goes into the bedroom closing the door behind her.  After two rings, her mom’s cellphone picks up.

*Clarke is that you?*

“Yeah mom, it’s me.  We’re in DC.  We just check into our hotel.”

*I can’t believe my babies are here.  When do I get to see you?*

“We are making plans to come over right now.  Is that alright?”

*Oh sweetheart, that is wonderful.  Your father has been so excited since I told him.  Are you two hungry?  I can get some food started.*

“Mom, I need to tell you something before we arrive.  I wanted to let you know we aren’t alone.”

*Do you mean…*

“Yeah mom.  We are mated.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line.  After what seemed like forever, Clarke heard her mom let out a small sob.

“Mom, are you alright?”

*Yeah sweetheart I’m fine.  I just can’t believe I missed my pups getting mated.  I…I can’t wait to meet them.  How long until you get here?*

“We should be there in a little over an hour.”

*I can’t wait to see you.  I love you.*

“You too mom.  See you soon.”

Lexa steps into the room leaning against the doorframe.  “Are you ready to go?”

Clarke nods as she stands up.  She gives the Alpha a peck on the lips.  “I guess it’s time.”

\---------------

 

Their childhood home looks different since the day they left.  The color has changed from chalk white to a light grey.  The front is landscaped with colorful flowers and the few scattered trees have grown taller.  The concrete making up the driveway has been redone.  The front door is now royal blue instead of red. 

Clarke stands at the end of the driveway looking around the neighborhood.  Most of the names on the mailboxes have changed since they left.  Young pups are playing in some of the front yards, their sires keeping a watchful eye on them.  A hand gently squeezes Clarke’s shoulder breaking her out of her daydreaming.

“Are you alright?” Lexa asks.

Clarke smiles and nods.  Raven wraps her arms around the Omega from behind.

“We have this Griff.”  Clarke nods again and Raven smiles “Plus I can smell mom’s banana bread from here.  I’m starving, and you know that stuff is my weakness.”

Clarke can’t help but laugh.  Raven always knows how to diffuse the tension in any situation.  They make their way to the front door and ring the doorbell.  The door swings open less than a minute later.  Jake Griffin stands there in one of his classic v-neck t-shirts, jeans, and leather flip flops.  His hair is a little shaggier than it was when the girls last saw him.  Tears instantly form in Clarke’s and Raven’s eyes.  They launch themselves into Jake’s arms.  A smile spreads on his face and a purr rumbles in his chest as he pulls them in as close as he can.  It’s a while before he pulls back to get a good look at them.

“Wow you two have grown.  You’re no longer little pups running around knocking over your mom’s flower pots.”

The girls laugh and hug him again.

“Let’s head inside.  Your mother is waiting in the living room.  You can introduce your beautiful mates to us.”

Clarke and Raven cuddle into their mates’ arms as they follow their father the short walk through the house into the living room.  Every few steps Jake looks back and smiles at them.  Clarke’s sensitive ears pick up her mother standing from the couch, pacing a little, and then sitting again over and over in quick succession.  It only takes a minute to make their way into the living room where Abby is waiting.  The Alpha is pacing in front of the fireplace when they enter the room.

“Look who I found” Jake says as he kisses Abby’s cheek before standing close to her.

Raven snorts “You didn’t find us pops.  We rang the doorbell.”

“Just for that, I’m not showing you the mustang I just rebuilt” Jake counters.

Raven’s eyes go wide “I take it back.  We were lost in the front yard.  You know just wandering around aimlessly.  Dad totally found us.  Brought us in from the cold.”

“That’s better” Jake smiles playfully.

Abby has yet to say a word.  She looks back and forth between Clarke and Raven like she can’t believe they are really there.  Clarke notices her mother’s expression change a bit as her eyes catch the Alphas’ arms wrapped around her pups.  The Omega thinks it’s a look of suspicion, but she can’t really tell.  She catches her mother taking a subtle sniff and step forward.  The older Alpha’s muscles tense a little and Clarke knows she’s picked up that Lexa and Anya are much stronger Alphas than her.

“Well, introduce us to these beautiful Alphas you have with you” Jake says with a smile.

Raven smiles back “This is Anya.  She loves squeaky toys and kongs.  If you really want to make her tail wag, fill a kong with peanut butter.  I almost have her house trained, but we are still working on it.”

Anya rolls her eyes as Jake, Clarke and Lexa laugh.

“Well I’m not sure how to beat that introduction, but I will give it a try” Clarke says.  “This is Lexa.  If you rub her belly it makes her hindlegs kick.  She loves to splash around in the ocean even though the salt makes her fur itchy.  Lucky for me, she came house trained.”

“Wait, I recognize you” Jake says.  “Weren’t you a judge on Top Chef?”

Lexa smiles and nods “That was me.”

“Holy cow.  Abby, this girl is a famous chef.  She has two very successful restaurants open already.  Rumor is she’s opening a third.”  Jake turns back to Lexa “I’ve used a couple of your grilling recipes and they turned out amazing.  We should grill something together.”

“I would love that” Lexa beams.

Clarke watches her mother who has yet to say anything.  Instead of looking back and forth between Clarke and Raven, her eyes are now a bit narrowed as she looks back and forth between Lexa and Anya.  The couples banter back and forth with Jake a bit.  The Omega just as excited to meet Lexa’s sous chef as he was to meet Lexa herself.  They are in the middle of joking about what a horrible cook Clarke is when Abby interrupts.

“What color are your eyes?” Abby asks coldly.

Jake looks at her a bit startled with her tone.  Lexa and Anya share a look before stepping in front of their mates a little.

“Why don’t we sit down” Anya suggests.

“I asked you both a question” Abby demands.

“Abs” Jake says at the same time Clarke snarls out a “mom” in warning.  Abby pushes Jake behind her a bit and her muscles tense.  Lexa and Anya immediately react, placing their bodies fully in front of Clarke and Raven.  The Omega and Beta place a comforting hand on their Alphas’ backs.

“Show me your wolf eyes” Abby demands louder, her own eyes turning bright orange.

Abby gasps when the Alphas’ eyes turn red.  She grabs the closest thing to her which happens to be a fire poker.  She holds it up like a baseball bat ready to take a swing.  Lexa and Anya snarl, their canines descending.  Jake immediately tries to talk Abby down, but she ignores him.

“Get away from my daughters” Abby snarls out.

“We aren’t going to do that.  Put the poker down” Lexa warns.

“GET AWAY” Abby yells louder.

She lunges with the poker taking a large swing at Lexa.  At the last second, Clarke wraps her arms around her mate and turns her to the side.  The Omega hisses and her arm burns as the poker slices a giant gash through her flesh.  Lexa spins in Clarke’s arms so that she is facing the Omega.  Everyone stands frozen in shock after that. 

Clarke locks eyes with Lexa.  “It’s alright Lexa.  It will heal soon” she says trying to keep her mate calm.  Clarke can feel the blood start to run down her arm.  The metallic smell beginning to fill the living room’s air.  She tries her best to keep Lexa’s eyes locked with hers, but after a few minutes the Alpha’s eyes drop to her bleeding arm.

“Lexa, look at me” Clarke tries.  The Alpha’s eyes lock with hers again.  Clarke gives her a small smile “Let’s go outside, ok?”  She gently takes the Alpha’s hand with her good arm.  “I’m fine.  Let’s just go outside and get some fresh air” she says trying to keep the Alpha engaged.

It all goes to hell when the metal poker drops to the wood floor with a loud smack.  Lexa immediately shakes herself out of Clarke’s trance.  Her eyes and face turning to pure rage.  She pushes Clarke behind her again and releases a loud roar in Abby’s direction.  The older Alpha burst into wolf form her clothes shredding and falling like confetti to the floor.  Lexa and Anya both shift less than a second later.  Abby tries to stand tall and puff out her chest even though the top of her ears barely reaches Lexa’s and Anya’s muzzles.  Clarke and Jake work together flooding the air with calming pheromones trying to diffuse the situation.  Unfortunately, it does nothing to help.  Abby releases a warning growl as she crouches into a defensive stance.  Anya lunges first.  The large grey wolf doesn’t get far as Raven wraps her arms around her.  The Alpha’s nails scratch on the wood floor as Raven wrestles her towards the sliding glass doors leading to the back porch.

“Come on Grey Wind, let’s go for a nice long run.”

Clarke wants to laugh at yet another wolf/dog name that Raven likes to call Anya, but she knows now is not the appropriate time.  She hears the struggle between Raven and Anya continue, but she doesn’t dare turn her head and take her eyes off the large midnight black wolf standing protectively in front of her.  After what seems like forever, Clarke finally hears the sliding glass doors open and the pair going all but gracefully down the porch steps.

“Hey Lex, how about we go run with them?  It will be fun.  Raven and I can show you all our favorite spots we used to run to as pups.”

Lexa snarls out her protest.  Abby’s lips pull back from her teeth flashing more of her sharp canines.  The older Alpha’s eyes leave Lexa’s and lock with Clarke’s.  Lexa reacts immediately, lunging forward towards the other Alpha.  Clarke grabs Lexa by the scruff of her neck yanking her back as hard as she can just as Lexa’s powerful jaws snap less than an inch from Abby’s snout.  Lexa tries to lunge forward again, and Clarke uses all her strength to yank her back.  The Omega only manages to move Lexa back a couple feet, but it’s enough to keep the Alpha from tearing her mother’s throat out.  Clarke manages to move back another foot after another yank.  She begins to panic a little when her grip starts slipping.  Though the gash on her arm has long healed, her one arm and hand are still slick with blood.  It’s making it difficult to get retain a firm grip on Lexa’s fur.

“Lexa please” Clarke begs as she feels Lexa’s fur slipping through her fingers.  She knows if she lets Lexa go, her mother will be dead in less than a minute.  She knows out of instinct her father will jump in and try to protect his mate.  As a result, he would end up dead too.  Collateral damage.

Lexa snarls her jaw snapping at air.  In a last-ditch effort to save her parents’ lives, Clarke releases the scuff of Lexa’s neck before quickly jumping in front of the large wolf.  She thrusts her hands into the fur of Lexa’s neck as she locks eyes with the wolf.  She slowly places a kiss between Lexa’s red eyes and then on the bridge of her muzzle.  The black wolf’s muscles relax not wanting to accidently harm her mate in any way.  Clarke pets the top of Lexa’s head with one hand and kisses her muzzle again.

“Please baby, go on a run with me.”

Lexa huffs and growls, but ultimately gives into Clarke’s request.  She trots towards the open sliding glass door, her nails clicking on the wood floor.  She steps through the door and waits just outside.  Clarke turns giving her mother a look of disappointment and anger.  She turns to her father giving him a sad look, which he returns.

“I’m so sorry Clarke” Jakes says knowing his daughter just saved her mother’s life.

“Me too dad” Clarke says before following Lexa.

The mates walk side by side down the porch steps and into the grass.  Clarke can feel that Lexa is still angry and on edge.  She sheds her clothes tossing them by Raven’s at the bottom of the porch steps.  She shifts into her wolf form a second later.  She licks the blood off her fur knowing the site of it is doing nothing to help Lexa calm down.  Once clean, she trots over to the Alpha, gently nuzzling her head against her muzzle.  Lexa snorts when some of Clarke’s fur goes up her nose, causing Clarke to laugh.  In her wolf from it comes out more like a huff.

_Are you alright?  Are you in any pain?_

_I’m fine, Lex.  I promise.  It still burns a little, but I’m not in any pain._

_I smelled your blood and I lost control.  I’m so sorry niron._

_Don’t you dare apologize.  You did nothing wrong.  My mother completely overreacted.  None of this is your fault._

_Did Raven actually manage to wrestle Anya while in human form?_

_(Laughing) Yeah, she did.  I was tempted to turn and watch but…_

_(Nodding) Yeah.  God we are never going to hear the end of that.  She is going to be telling that story in bars for years to come._

_I’m sure the story will grow more and more elaborate the more she tells it.  I’ve already caught their scents.  Feel like picking up their trail or do you want to head off on our own?_

_Let’s pick up their trail.  You can lead the way.  I feel better protecting your flank._

_Works for me._

Clarke takes off like shot through the neighborhood, easily following Raven’s and Anya’s scents.  They run through side streets and row after row of houses until they finally reach a park.  They find Raven and Anya curled up together under a tree towards the center of the park.  Anya lifts her head as soon as she sees them.

_Clarke, are you alright?_

_I’m ok Anya.  All healed up._

Lexa and Clarke curl up next to them.  Lexa’s large black wolf wrapping Clarke’s golden one in warmth.

_[Raven] Are they dead?_

_[Clarke] No._

_[Raven] Small miracle._

_[Anya] What do we do now?  Personally, I still want to kill her for hurting you._

_[Lexa] We do whatever Clarke and Raven want._

_[Raven] It’s up to you Griff.  This is your decision to make._

_[Clarke] Well, Thanksgiving is the day after tomorrow.   It’s not too late to fly out to Oregon and join the rest of our pack.  I would like to see some of our friends though.  (Pauses) I say we head back to the house and get some clothes for Lex and Anya.  Some of our old clothes should still be upstairs somewhere.  Let’s go back to the hotel and try to call Bellamy.  Maybe we can meet up with everyone tonight or tomorrow.  After that we can decide on Thanksgiving._

_[Raven] Maybe we just order takeout for Thanksgiving and binge watch Christmas movies._

_[Anya] I’d be down for some Elf._

_[Lexa] When aren’t you down for Elf?_

_[Anya] Shut up!  It’s an amazing movie!_

Clarke, Lexa, and Raven snort their laughter.

_[Clarke] Can we stay here a little while?  I don’t feel like going back yet._

_[Lexa] Sure niron, we can stay for as long as you like._

Clarke and Raven fall asleep a sort time later, the stress of the situation finally catching up with them.  Lexa and Anya silently watch over them.  Content with watching squirrels and keeping their mates warm.

Eventually a group of pups show up making a bunch of racket as they chase around a ball.  The noise wakes up the Beta and Omega.  The two yawn and stretch while the Alphas nuzzle their heads.  The four of them get to their feet and slowly make their way back to the house.  Jake is sitting at the bottom of the porch steps waiting.

“I hoped you would come back.  I’ll grab some clothes for Lexa and Anya.”

Jake heads up the steps and into the house.  He returns a short time later with clothes.  He places them on the ground next to the others before heading to the top of the stairs keeping his back to the couples so they can shift and dress. 

Clarke is the first to get dressed.  She kisses Lexa’s lips before joining her father at the top of the stairs.

“Lexa and Anya seem really great.  I can tell they make you and Raven happy.”

“Thanks dad.  They really are amazing.”

Raven makes her way to the top of the stairs and gives Jake a hug.

“I was just telling Clarke how great your mates are.  I hope this isn’t the last time I see them, or you two for that matter.  I’m so sorry girls.  Abby…she…I don’t even know what kind of excuse I can make.”

Raven sighs “It’s not your fault pops.  Her Alpha keeps losing its shit.  With our mates here now, we can’t have that happening.  Someone is going to end up dead.”

“I know.  That is not how I wanted all of this to go.  I thought things would be different this time.  What will you do now?”

“We are going to take a breath” Clarke says.  “Honestly, we don’t know what we are going to do.  We just need to reevaluate things.  We’re going to try and see Bellamy and everyone.  We don’t know after that.”

Lexa and Anya make their way to the top of the stairs.  Jake gives them a small smile before holding out his hand for them to shake.  The Alphas look a bit shocked as first but quickly recover.  They smile back and shake his hand.

“It was really great to meet the girls that have captured my pups’ hearts.  I wish things could have gone differently today.  I make no excuses for my mate.  I’m sorry.”

Lexa shakes her head “It’s not your fault Mr. Griffin.”

“Please, call me Jake.”

“It’s not your fault Jake.  It was an honor to meet you.  Clarke and Raven have always spoken very highly of you.  I apologize if we scared you in there.”

Jake shakes his head “No apology needed.  You were protecting my daughters.  You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Maybe we can meet for lunch tomorrow” Anya offers.

Jake’s smile widens “I would really like that.”

“We better get going dad” Clarke says.

Jake nods sadly “Have a good rest of your day girls.”

Clarke and Raven give him another hug before leaving.  They tuck themselves into their Alphas’ arms as they walk around the side of the house.  A taxi is already waiting for them at the end of the driveway.  Unfortunately, so is Abby.  Her eyes turn from sad to panic when she notices them walking towards the waiting car.

“Clarke, Raven, please don’t leave.  I’m so sorry.  Clarke, I didn’t mean to hurt you.  Please don’t leave.”

Abby tries to grab Clarke’s arm, but the Omega shakes her off.  Lexa and Anya release warning growls.

Clarke shakes her head “Mom, we aren’t doing this right now.  We just can’t be here.  Not right now.”

“Are you coming back?  Please don’t let this be it.”

“What you did was uncalled for.  You don’t even know Lexa and Anya.  YOU ATTACKED THEM!  FOR WHAT?  Because they have red eyes.  You could have been killed.  YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN DAD KILLED!”

“I know sweetheart, I know” Abby sobs.  “Please, I’m so sorry.  I can’t lose you and Raven again.  Stay and we can talk about everything.”

“Not right now mom.  We need to leave and get some space.  We will figure things out tomorrow.”

“Will you be back for Thanksgiving?”

Raven shrugs “At this point, we don’t know.”

“We need to go mom.  We’ll let you know what we decide.”

The four get into the waiting taxi and give the driver their destination.  As the car pulls away, they watch Abby drop to her knees and Jake rush down the driveway to her side.

 

 

 


	4. Updates

Hello lovely readers,

Comic and I wanted to apologize for the lack of chapters and comment responses for this story. Unfortunately Comic, the main writer, suffered some unfortunate things that put her out of commission for quite some time. Good news is that we are both back at it and working on new chapters. I can't give you an exact date of when a new chapter will be posted. We are working to get it out to you however. Thank you for all your kind comments and patience. I will be working on replying to all your previous comments over the next couple days. Seriously, thank you for all the support. We hope to post new content for you soon.

 

April_kom_Trikru13

(Don't worry this note will be taken down when a new chapter is posted)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
